


Be quiet

by meimeng



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Turned Into a Ghost, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meimeng/pseuds/meimeng
Summary: Кихён не любит Минхёка, а Чангюн слишком устал.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 3





	1. Black & white

Минхек сжимает длинными тощими пальцами свою крошечную чашку с тремя ложками растворимого и морщится от горечи на языке вот уже третью неделю подряд. Чангюн смотрит на его бледное лицо, мешки под глазами, искусанную нижнюю губу и изо всех сил пытается косить под дурачка, просто чтобы не думать об этом, не искать причин. Он сбегает в ванную со скоростью ветра, как только его собственная кружка пустеет, и включает воду в душевой кабинке на всю, искренне веря, что этот шум уничтожит давящую тишину (и его вину тоже). Но последняя надежда теряется, тает прямо на кончиках пальцев, когда Чангюн чувствует спиной леденящий холод и судорожно хватает губами воздух с непривычки, будто бы в первый раз.

— Прекрати его пугать, — Чангюн не требует — скорее просит, обреченно выдыхая, и думает, что это никогда не закончится, сколько ни повторяй. — Он совсем не спит, аж смотреть больно.

Ответом служит лишь короткий звонкий всплеск, и Чангюн только чудом сдерживается, чтобы не улыбнуться. Горбатого могила исправит — это явно не про Кихена, и все, в общем-то, было предельно ясно с самого начала, но попытка не пытка, потому что Минхек, который без конца жалуется на шорохи, скрипы и огурцы под подушкой, заслуживает хотя бы одну ночь полноценного сна. Однако не все в квартире с этим согласны, и Чангюну ничего не остается, кроме как взять ситуацию под контроль.

— Тебе не нравится Минхек? — спрашивает он, кажется, натыкаясь на тонкие ладони Кихена своими. — Да брось, он не такой уж плохой.

Конечно же, Кихену до лампочки. 

— Хочешь, я принесу тебе что-нибудь сегодня? Видел недавно в магазине очень красивые лилии, так что...— предлагает Чангюн, но, не успев закончить, возмущенно шипит из-за резких брызг прямо в лицо. — Нет, я не пытаюсь тебя подкупить, просто... Он лучше, чем ты думаешь.

Это чистая правда. Минхек яркий, заботливый, нежный и до невозможности теплый. Одним словом — золото. Но разве это имеет значение, если он не протирает посуду после мытья и смеет оставлять одежду на спинке стула? Каков нахал, вы только гляньте на него. 

Чангюн усмехается собственным мыслям, и сердце у него отчего-то начинает стучать непозволительно часто. Огромную черную дыру где-то под ребрами не стягивает, но понемногу заполняет хрипловатый голос, смех, вечная болтовня ни о чем и улыбка светлее тысячи солнц.

Чужие холодные руки мгновенно исчезают вместе со всем остальным. Без единого звука.


	2. Merry Christmas

Чангюн вынимает руку из-под одеяла и рефлекторно тянется к пустой половине кровати каждое утро. Он гладит подрагивающими пальцами неестественно холодную простыню и не может сдержать улыбку, потому что Кихен, как обычно, ждет совсем рядом. Его невозможно потрогать, увидеть, услышать, но Чангюн чувствует как-то слишком отчетливо и легко. Кихен несет с собой зиму, едва ощутимый ветер и трепет, какой бывает в ожидании чего-то очень важного, светлого и хорошего. Кихен несет с собой праздник.

На запотевшем стекле зеркала в ванной аккуратно написано привычное "доброе утро", и стирать это не хочется ни капельки, поэтому Чангюн решает, что, в принципе, может почистить зубы и побриться вслепую, делов-то. И уже через несколько минут кожу на щеке приятно морозит (как и свежую царапину от лезвия, конечно). Чангюн заливается краской и кладет руку на то же место не в силах выдавить из себя ни звука, ни вздоха. Он ведь уже совсем взрослый мальчик, и мамочка ему не нужна, но Кихен все равно прямо здесь, буквально в миллиметре и, кажется, обнимает. Чангюн прикасается пальцем к стеклу и на свободном кусочке неловко выводит короткое: "Я сам". Но становится только прохладнее.

Так не может продолжаться вечно. Чангюну нужно живое тепло, общение, секс, в конце концов. Кихен знает, но стоит ему всерьез об этом задуматься, и о кафельный пол на кухне совершенно случайно разбивается какой-нибудь стакан. Именно поэтому в скором времени пустую соседнюю комнату занимает Минхек. Он шумный, энергичный и разговорчивый. В общем, настоящий клад для этой тихой, еле живой квартиры. Если б еще и прибирался по-человечески — цены бы ему не было. И, наверное, Чангюн должен чувствовать себя лучше, но он почему-то совсем не. Минхек все понимает, никогда не переходит границ — даже не думает на самом деле — просто обнимает, когда требуется, и иногда вытаскивает Чангюна на улицу, то есть помогает, как умеет, потому что кто вообще, если не он? Все-таки единственный и самый близкий друг из далекого детства.

— Я не хочу, — без конца твердит Чангюн, когда Минхек рвется с кем-нибудь его познакомить. — Не хочу.

— Ты не можешь всю жизнь сидеть здесь один.

— Я не один.

— Он умер.

— Поаккуратнее с этим.

— Ой, как страшно, — посмеивается Минхек, но секундой позже чудом отбивается от банки консервированных огурцов. Ладно, теперь ему все-таки немножко страшно.

Кихен совсем не обижается — не собирается даже — он вообще любит и Чангюна, и не_Чангюнов в этой квартире одинаково, всего лишь хочет, чтобы кое-кто следил за своими словами. И обнимает Минхека крепко-крепко, чтобы до дрожи и стучащих зубов. 

Чангюн боится когда-нибудь проснуться и не почувствовать холода вытянутой рукой. Боится влюбиться в кого-то еще, боится увидеть зеркало без иероглифов, боится не услышать редких всплесков в душе. Чангюн боится. Он просто не знает, как это — без Кихена. Минхек, если честно, думает, что это уже клиника, но ничего не говорит. Только наблюдает со стороны, готовый помочь в случае чего. Чангюн благодарен и полностью уверен, что не заслуживает.

Рождественские огни освещают Сеул темным зимним вечером, и это тот самый момент, когда, наверное, стоит выйти из дома. Минхек провожает Чангюна, едва не уронив нижнюю челюсть на пол, а затем поспешно принимается приводить себя в порядок, потому что Шин Хосок в своей абсолютно пустой обители — это шанс, который упустить никак нельзя. 

Чангюн прячет улыбку в широкий черный шарф крупной вязки — правая ладонь даже в перчатке мерзнет, как на северном полюсе — и отходит подальше от дороги чисто на уровне инстинкта. Смятая, перевернутая машина и мертвенно-бледный Кихен все еще снятся ему в кошмарах, и это вряд ли когда-нибудь прекратится. Внезапно среди прохожих в куртках и пальто он находит видного мужчину в безупречно выглаженном костюме и уже в который раз думает, что Кихен оказался слишком добрым и замечательным для этого мира. Лучше бы не. 

— Счастливого Рождества, — низким голосом бормочет Чангюн, подняв голову, и мороз на губах понемногу успокаивает. Спасает. На самом деле с Кихеном совсем не холодно.


	3. The beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано под аудио Jonghyun (SHINee) – Just for a day

Чангюн просыпается от легких прикосновений ласковых рук и в первую очередь замечает прямо над собой выцветшие розоватые волосы и сияющую улыбку, сравнимую с нежностью цветения апрельских вишен. Кихен не говорит ни слова и терпеливо ждет, хотя колени его, наверное, давно затекли. Чангюн переворачивается на бок и утыкается лбом в снежно-белую ткань чужой футболки, шумно вдыхая морозную свежесть стирального порошка и блаженно закрывая глаза. Шелест морского бриза умиротворяет, соблазняет уснуть заново, но что-то тонкое и острое слабо колется, словно предупреждая. Кихен, как по волшебству, тут же замечает и поддевает пальцем некогда истерзанную волнами ракушку, довольно большую, забитую песком и местами сколотую. Он прикладывает ее к уху Чангюна и снова улыбается настолько ослепительно и тепло, что, наверное, даже солнце в этот миг жмурится.

— Слышишь?

Чангюн не понимает, что должен ответить. Он слышит мягкий шепот весеннего ветра, слышит треск сухих вишневых веток в чарующем голосе, слышит свое безудержное и страстное сердцебиение — что угодно, но только не море, которое вообще-то находится буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Кихен принимает задумчивое молчание как нечто, само собой разумеющееся, и протягивает оголенные ступни навстречу редким волнам, пока Чангюн трет глаза и неприкрыто зевает — не потому что скучно или сонно, а потому что спокойно и тихо.

Закатные лучи играючи касаются морской лазури, и Кихен наблюдает неотрывно, завороженно, словно никогда прежде не видел ничего подобного. Чангюн думает, что кое-кому сейчас, наверное, очень хочется спеть, поэтому оглаживает горячей ладонью обтянутое джинсовой тканью чужое бедро, готовый слушать. Он не смотрит, не смущает, не дает разрешения вербально — лишь трепетно и робко касается, позволяя себе улыбнуться, кажется, на долю секунды. Кихен глубоко вдыхает, пропуская шелк русых прядей сквозь бледные пальцы и приравнивая легкую, сахарно-сладкую тишину к согласному ожиданию. Чангюн, должно быть, многим видится холодным и безразличным, но Кихен знает точно: это не у Чангюна проблемы с самовыражением — скорее, у человечества проблемы с пониманием. Сам Чангюн, впрочем, в ответ вполне может сказать то же самое.

Он прижимается слишком крепко, вслушиваясь со всем своим вниманием и удовольствием, как только первые ноты срываются с чужих губ. Незамысловатый танец всемирно известных попсовых строк пьянит, захватывает, но это совершенно не тот случай, когда хочется подпевать. Сейчас прямо под ребрами у Чангюна неистово бушует лишь одно желание — схватить губами, руками, мыслями каждое слово, оставить себе на память — чисто на всякий — и воспроизводить раз за разом, когда будет плохо или больно, потому что этот голос, кажется, может вылечить абсолютно все, начиная с простуды и заканчивая онкологией на крайней стадии развития. Кихен буквально дышит или даже захлебывается исполняемой песней. Чангюн не дышит совсем. В такие моменты он уверен только в одном: Кихену не нужна музыка — музыке нужен Кихен (и Чангюну вообще-то тоже, но вслух он об этом не скажет — Кихен давно догадался сам).

Спокойные соленые воды отступают прочь вместе с золотистым песчаным берегом совершенно внезапно и неожиданно. Чангюн привычно морщится, утыкаясь лицом в подушку, и лишь затем распознает тошнотворный звон старенького будильника на прикроватной тумбочке. Минхек к тому времени уже подпирает дверной косяк и запивает дрянным растворимым кофе искреннее беспокойство.

— Опять? — коротко спрашивает он, и Чангюн без промедления зарывается под одеяло. Необходимость в ответе отпадает сама собой. Минхеку хочется подбодрить, улыбнуться, пожелать доброго утра, но он не может поздравлять с наступлением нового дня того, кто вообще не рад, что проснулся. — Я буду у себя, если что.

— Хорошо, — бубнит Чангюн, поджав ноги, и Минхек поспешно удаляется. Он сейчас не нужен. Никто не нужен.

Даже в самом себе Чангюн на данный момент не видит надобности, что уж говорить об остальных. И главная проблема вовсе не в исчезнувшем пляже или утихшей песне. А в том, что впервые за долгое время Минхек выглядит выспавшимся, а Чангюн, потянувшись ладонью к свободной половине постели, не чувствует ровным счетом ничего.


	4. Sorry

Чангюн переступает порог скромного цветочного магазинчика с титаническими усилиями и принимается внимательно рассматривать букеты. Продавщица, невзрачная, бледная женщина лет сорока, ему не улыбается — давно знает, зачем он приходит — и только с сочувствием смотрит. Неотрывно и пусто, как будто понимает что-то. Чангюна только чудом не выворачивает от этого выражения лица каждый раз. Он молча указывает на белые лилии, скрытые за роскошными пионами, и вынимает из бумажника карту.

— Вы приходите уже два года, — неожиданно начинает женщина, — не пора ли вам наконец...

— Я обещал ему лилии, — Чангюн перебивает почти сразу и как-то горько усмехается. — Он наверняка расстроится, если не принесу.

— Мёртвые нас не слышат.

— Это вы не слышите их.

Продолжать диалог Чангюн не настроен, так что вскоре дверь магазина беззвучно закрывается у него за спиной. 

День сегодня безветренный и на удивление ясный. Редкие прохожие то и дело распахивают пальто и куртки, пока Чангюн мелко дрожит и думает, что в рождественскую ночь совершенно точно было гораздо теплее.

Кихён, конечно, не встречает его на кладбище. Зато Чжухон появляется в поле зрения очень некстати, и Чангюн настолько не готов ко всему этому, что собирается уносить ноги прямо сейчас, но по какой-то непонятной причине не может сделать ни шагу.

— Чангюн-и, — Чжухон расплывается в мягкой, едва заметной улыбке и подходит ближе. — Я хотел увидеть тебя. Почему ты не отвечал на звонки? И куда пропал вообще?

Чангюн сжимает в руке свои несчастные лилии, с трудом сглатывая ком в горле, и ничего не говорит. Он рассчитывал на более холодный приём, но в Чжухоне по-прежнему так много тепла и света, что охота зажмуриться. Он ничего не знает, он всё ещё может улыбаться в этой своей бесконечно милой манере, он учится жить без Кихёна, и у него получается. Чангюн, наверное, даже завидует. Совсем чуть-чуть. 

Чжухон не виноват в случившемся, и Чангюн упорно твердит себе, что не должен ненавидеть, но просто не может не. Потому что Ли, мать его, Чжухон прямо здесь, живой и здоровый, а Кихён... Кихён под тяжёлой мраморной плитой и толстым слоем грунта. И улыбается он теперь только на фотографиях.

— Когда мы с ним виделись в последний раз, — Чангюн начинает после долгой паузы, игнорируя все заданные вопросы, — он злился, потому что я не надел шапку. Тогда я подумал, что очень сильно люблю его, но не сказал. Казалось, он понимал и так, — Чангюн обречённо вздыхает и не плачет, кажется, только потому, что плакать уже, в общем-то, нечем. — Если бы я всё-таки сказал это, может, он бы остался ещё ненадолго. Не сел в машину и не...

Чангюн вдруг замолкает, стиснув зубы и кладёт букет на холодную плиту. Кихён на чёрно-белом снимке улыбается в сто сорок солнц, а Чжухон, который, кажется, понимает даже больше, чем нужно, обнимает Чангюна крепко-крепко, как в старые добрые, когда они ещё были близки.

Чангюн вспоминает их с Чжухоном песни, написанные ради забавы ещё в школе. Вспоминает тихого, странного мужчину в строгом костюме. Вспоминает Кихёна, который вкусно готовил, восхитительно пел в душе и был слишком, слишком нежен и добр.

Кихёна, который был.

Внезапный поток образов накрывает с такой силой, что Чангюн вцепляется тонкими пальцами в волосы и всё-таки заливается слезами, как в первый раз, судорожно хватая губами воздух, и бессвязно, отчаянно шепчет, надеясь, что мертвые действительно слышат:

Прости меня.

Прости меня.

Прости меня.


	5. Goodbye

Минхёк возвращается с работы гораздо позже обычного, когда ночные огни на улице уже мерцают во всю. Осмотревшись, он сначала замирает в недоумении, а затем всерьёз решает, что ошибся дверью: на стенах не осталось ни единого снимка Кихёна, в ванной нет его старенькой зубной щётки, его любимое постельное бельё исчезло с кровати. Даже его пальто, зачем-то висящее на крючке последние пару лет, сегодня отсутствует. Как будто Кихёна вообще никогда здесь не было.

Минхёк находит Чангюна на балконе и собирается расспросить обо всём, но проглатывает слова, замечая в чужой ладони закрытую пачку «Мальборо».

— Помнишь, как он постоянно отчитывал меня за сигареты, пока я не бросил? — Чангюн устало вздыхает, глядя сверху на редких прохожих, и не дожидается никакого ответа. — Мне сегодня захотелось так сильно, я даже в магазин за ними сходил, но...

Минхёк обнимает его со спины, прерывая на полуслове, и кладёт голову на плечо. Тепло и уютно, почти как раньше.

— Чангюн-а, почему ты всё убрал?

— Потому что он умер, — слова застревают в горле огромным комом, но это нужно сказать. — Его нет, и я должен жить дальше хоть как-нибудь. Думаю, он бы врезал мне, увидев, во что я превратился теперь.

Минхёк согласно кивает, позволяя себе усмехнуться — Кихён и правда умел быть строгим, когда это требовалось.

— Я не хочу оставаться здесь. Стол, за которым мы ели, постель, в которой мы спали, и ванная, где мы...— Чангюн на пару секунд замолкает, едва заметно краснея. — В общем, не важно. Тут всё наполнено им, я не могу так больше.

— Бросишь меня одного здесь? — Минхёк, как обычно, дуется только для вида.

— Вам с Хосоком пора уже съехаться. Я знаю, что ты живёшь здесь из-за меня, — Чангюн снова ловит себя на мысли, что не заслуживает такой заботы, и затем нехотя выпутывается из крепких объятий. Нужно сходить на кухню и выбросить сигареты.

Совсем скоро в квартире не остаётся ни единого следа от прежних жильцов. Что удивительно, Чангюн срывается прочь, толком не обдумав, где жить после, и на уговоры хозяйки не реагирует совершенно. Минхёк только рад, потому что так будет правильно. Эти стены хранят столько воспоминаний, что под их натиском и дышать-то сложно. Даже Минхёку ещё временами тяжко с подобным справиться, что уж говорить о Чангюне, который Кихёну отдался весь без остатка и до сих пор не может проститься по-настоящему.

Большое и доброе сердце Хосока за Чангюна болит не меньше, поэтому к субботе он собирает всех у себя дома. Минхёк, конечно, помогает с организацией, привлекая ещё и Чжухона, который ради всего этого даже откладывает работу в студии. Хёну приходит с огромным пакетом, набитым закусками из ближайшего супермаркета, и торопливо наливает в стаканы колу — безалкогольная вечеринка, потому что он за рулём, Хосоку с Чжухоном завтра работать, Минхёк опасен даже в трезвом состоянии, а Чангюн... 

— Всё ещё маленький, — подсказывает Минхёк, и Хёну только теперь понимает, что размышлял вслух. Звучит до жути нелепо, Чангюну ведь двадцать пять, но для каждого из них он вечный ребёнок, который не повзрослеет и через десять лет. Главное, чтоб никто не додумался ему об этом сказать.

Уютные посиделки с едой и хорошим фильмом, кажется, именно то, чего Чангюну действительно не хватало всё это время. Даже постоянные комментарии Минхёка ни капли не раздражают, а крепкое плечо Хёну кажется самым надёжным и тёплым на этом свете. Для полного счастья не хватает лишь одного: кого-то, кто бы воевал с Минхёком за последний эклер и подпевал попсовым саундтрекам.

Чангюн правда старается не думать об этом, но как вообще можно не.

Когда на экране проплывают финальные титры, Минхёк гладит по голове задремавшего Хосока — эта неделя даётся ему тяжело, наверное, сил не осталось совсем.

Когда Чангюн закидывает рюкзак на спину, собираясь уйти, Чжухон возникает прямо в прихожей, отрезая все пути к отступлению.

— Где ты собираешься ночевать? Минхёк сказал, что ты отказался спать здесь.

— Неудобно как-то и дальше мешать, они всё-таки пара. Придумаю что-нибудь.

Чжухон вместо ответа протягивает Чангюну ключ с брелоком в форме волчонка. От той самой студии, что была им обоим домом когда-то. Чангюн помнит, как после всего случившегося оставил свой ключ под ковриком и больше его не видел. Чжухон, похоже, оказался слишком добрым, чтоб выбросить.

— Послушай, если я сделал что-то не так два года назад, то...

— Ты ни в чём не виноват, — Чангюн убеждает больше себя, чем Чжухона, и чувствует, как в тот же миг с плеч целая гора валится. — Это я должен извиняться сейчас. Пожалуйста, прости.

Чжухон обнимает гораздо крепче, чем собирался, и улыбается так, будто прощать вовсе нечего.

Часом позже он открывает студию своим ключом с нелепым детским брелоком в виде пчелы, и губы Чангюна расплывается мягкой, нежной улыбке. Вероятно, самой искренней, за последние годы. Они обменялись теми брелоками, когда только начинали заниматься музыкой — обычная студенческая нищета, на нормальные подарки денег просто не нашлось. Тогда было как-то неловко, а теперь эти безделушки будто бы на вес золота.

Когда Чангюна с новой силой накрывает давнее увлечение, жить становится даже легче. Коробка с вещами, напоминавшими о Кихёне, покоится за диваном, и лишний раз её здесь не трогают. Чангюн даёт себе только одну поблажку — ставит у монитора рамку с их общей фотографией, сделанной на первую годовщину. Он не хочет забывать и вычёркивать. Кихён всё ещё лучшая часть его жизни, и, наверное, должно пройти очень много времени, чтобы боль от утраты совсем утихла. Но прямо сейчас Чангюн правда старательно движется дальше, и у него получается понемногу. 

К концу весны они с Чжухоном выбираются в мир, чтоб запастись хоть какой-то едой, и Чангюн снова замечает среди прохожих того человека в костюме. Они впервые встречаются взглядами, и мужчина одобрительно кивает, не сдержав мимолётной улыбки. Чангюн неотрывно смотрит и понимает только две вещи: он видит этот костюм в последний раз и наконец-то в своей жизни делает что-то правильно.


End file.
